The Get-Together
by senshi moon
Summary: Gauche and Droite pay a visit in Heartland City. Yuma decides to have a party for them. What happens when Rio wears Kaito's coat? How will Gauche and Droite, especiallly Droite, react? Sequel to "Talking with Kaito". Characters are OC this time.


**First of all, I want to thank Luminous107 for giving me the idea for this story. I read his story "Light of Victory", and it popped into my head. Second of all, I want to thank HellKaiser for giving me special reviews that fill my heart! This story could be counted as a sequel to "Talking with Kaito". In this story, Rio doesn't know about Gauche and Droite. Well, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Kaito..." Droite whispered in shock when she saw his coat passing by in the shopping mall. "What are you doing in the mall?" Droite asked as she went after him. She was far away, but they all knew that Kaito's coat is one of a kind. When she was finally close, he was turning a corner. Droite sped and touched his shoulder. "Kaito!" But when Droite looked up, she did not see Kaito but a blue-haired girl.

"Um. I'm sorry, but I'm not Kaito. I'm Rio."

Droite blinked. "I'm sorry Rio-san. It's just that...Your coat looks exactly like his..."

Rio blushed and Droite noticed. "It is his...He let me keep it..." At this, Droite widened her eyes. _'No way...'_

"He...he let you keep it?"

Rio nodded. "Yes he did. Why? Do you know him?"

Inside of her, Droite felt a pang of jealously. "I do. He...is an old friend of mine."

Rio smiled sweetly. "I see. That's why you looked surprised when you realized I had his coat. When one gets to know him, one would realize what he would and would not do."

Droite unknowningly glared at her. "Yes. I have spent time with him pretty much my whole life," she lied. She did not like at all that Kaito had given her _his _coat. Even though Kaito did not show any interest in her at all, she was not willing to lose in the battle of love.

Rio smiled again. "It's nice to hear that Kaito _does _have friends. Especially childhood ones."

At seeing her smile, Droite felt a little guilty. "Yeah..."

"Well, um-"

"Droite."

"I see. You guys really _are _childhood friends Droite-san," Rio sweetly declared.

Droite looked in surprise at her. "What?"

"You both like to interrupt people. He did it to me all the time."

Droite widened her eyes. "Um...pardon the instrution Rio-san, but are you...Kaito's girlfriend?"

Rio laughed. "No! We have just met on a few occassions. Even if we were boyfriend and girlfriend, my brother would never allow it!...Not that I would listen to him..." Rio whispered, but Droite still heard.

"I see. Well, I have to go Rio-san. I'm sorry for the bother."

Rio shook her head. "It's no problem. I hope to meet you again, Droite-san."

Droite tried her hardest to smile. "You too, Rio-san." With that, the two girls walked away to their respective previous sites. _'Rio-san...I'm sorry, but I hope to never meet you again.'_

* * *

"Ah! Kotori-san!" Rio called as she got closer to her.

Kotori turned around and smiled at her. "Ah! Rio-san!..." Kotori trailed off when she saw her wearing Kaito's coat. "Why are you-"

"He told me to keep it since he has one hundred sets of them," Rio smoothly interrupted. _'Man he really does rub off!'_

"Ah! You hang around him often?" Kotori asked in curiousity.

Rio shook her head. "No. That was pretty much the only one time we have met." Kotori did not decide to ask further since she knew that was all to it, but Rio began talking again. "Funny you should mention him hanging around me because that's what his childhood friend asked."

Kotori looked at her in confusion as they began walking. "Childhood friend?"

Rio nodded. "Right. Her name was...Droite-san..."

Kotori widened her eyes. "Droite-san? You met Droite-san?"

Rio furrowed her eyes in confusion. "I did...Why? Do you know her?"

"She once faced against Tron for him. She _loves _him."

At this, Rio widened her eyes. "Oh no...If I had known, I would have never told her that he gave me his coat! Or that he talked to me!"

Kotori looked at her in confusion. "He...has never told you about them? Wait! What's wrong with him just talking to you?"

Rio blinked in confusion. "You're right..." _'Why did I think it was such a bad thing for just talking? Oh well.' _As soon as she finished that thought, she and Kotori went shopping.

* * *

"Oi! Kaito. It's been a long time, huh?" Gauche asked as he and Droite went inside Kaito's house.

Kaito smiled at them as they came in and sat down. "That's right. How have you guys been doing?"

Droite smiled and answered, "We are doing just fine."

"We came from Spartan City to a duel tournament they are hosting here in Heartland City."

"How long will you guys be staying?" asked Kaito.

"For about a week," replied Droite.

"Where will you guys be staying?" asked Kaito.

"We are staying at a hotel nearby. Close to the park."

Unbeknowst to Kaito, that word reminded him of Rio. Though he would not realize it until much later. Droite was watching his expression carefully and narrowed her eyes when she saw how it altered.

Gauche smirked. Apparently, Gauche also noticed how Kaito's expression changed. But unlike Droite, he was able to read Kaito's expression. "Why so shy? Don't tell me that you meet your _girlfriend _at the park." Droite became jealous while Kaito glared at him.

"I do not have a girlfriend."

This caused Gauche to smirk even wider. "Then why are you getting so defensive?" When Gauche saw the expressions on Droite and Kaito's faces, he laughed wholeheartedly. "Don't worry! It's fine if you don't want to say anything yet!"

Kaito stared at Gauche with a menancing look. But he didn't do anything. As a quick change of subject, he decided to tell them about Yuma's plan. "I told Yuma about your guys' visit, and he requested to have a get-together or whatever he calls it."

Gauche and Droite smiled. "He would do that." So they both stood up and followed Kaito out the door.

* * *

"Hey! There you guys are!" Yuma excitedly yelled. He was setting a picnic table on the outskirts of the park. Ryouga was sitting on the table, looking bored. Kaito, Gauche, and Droite walked over to them.

"Yo! Yuma! It's been a while hasn't it?!" Gauche exclaimed as he went to Yuma and pulled the boy into a hug. Droite also went to Yuma and extened her hand. Yuma happily shook it.

Meanwhile, Kaito looked at Ryouga. "Why are you here?"

Ryouga tched. "He and Rio made me come. They both wouldn't stop pleading even if Rio doesn't know who they are."

Kaito blinked. "If Rio and Yuma made you come, where is Rio?"

Ryouga glared at him when he asked that question. "Why do you care?" he asked. But after a few moments, he told him where she was. "She went shopping with Yuma's Girlfriend. That was before Yuma decided this party."

Kaito smirked. "So she managed to convince you even over the phone?"

Ryouga glared at him. "Shut up. She doesn't even know what the party is about, and yet she wanted to attend."

"You can't blame her. She wants to-"

"Sorry we are late!" When they heard the voice, all of them turned to see Rio and Kotori walking towards them and waving at them with one hand. On the other hand were their shopping bags. Gauche and Yuma gasped when they saw what Rio was wearing. Droite narrowed her eyes.

Gauche smirked and looked at Kaito's direction. "I see. So _that_ is why you didn't want to introduce us to your girlfriend at that time! You were going to do it at the party!"

"She is not my girlfriend/He is not my boyfriend/They are not boyfriend and girlfriend!" These statements were stated at the same time by Kaito, Rio, and Ryouga. All eyes were on them.

Gauche laughed. "Sure! Let's move on! I don't know about you guys, but I am starving!" In hearing Gauche's voice, the tension immediately left. So they all sat on the table and began to eat.

* * *

"Hmm...This is very delicious!" Gauche commented as he ate some Italian pasta. "Who made this?"

"I did," Rio spoke. Gauche turned to her. "I learned this pasta from my mother who used to cook it a lot for my father. Now, I cook it for Ryouga."

Gauche nodded approvingly. "That's right! The girlfriend of Kaito must know how to cook! Especially this weird salad he orders..." Glares and expressions of confusion were sent his way. "What?"

Rio smiled. "Kaito is not my boyfriend. Simple as that."

Gauche smirked. "Then why are you wearing his coat?"

"He gave it to me. Can't a guy give a coat to a girl when she's feeling cold because he wants to?" Rio quickly retaliated.

"Ahh...So he gave you the coat because you were _feeling_ cold. Do you know that-"

"Gauche," interrupted an annoyed Kaito. "That's enough." Gauche shrugged, but not before smirking at Kaito. Kaito narrowed his eyes at him. Quickly after that, the table became silent.

**-After 30 minutes at the table -**

"Um... Would you guys like to play a game?" Kotori asked the group as most were finishing eating. They all turned to her. Well, since Rio-san and I were shopping when Yuma called us, we decided to buy some games."

Rio nodded. "That's right. I picked them out myself!"

Ryouga immediately stood up. Eyes on him. "W-What?!"

Rio nodded. "That's right ani! I chose games like..." Rio paused dramatically for effect while Ryouga sweated in nervousness. "...Go Fish!" Rio took out a deck of cards. Ryouga sighed in relief. "Now...who wants to play?"

Everyone just looked at each other.

**-Beginning the game-**

"Alright! My turn! Draw! I'm flaring up in a bing!" Yuma excitedly said.

"Yuma. We are not dueling. And you are not drawing any cards," Ryouga bluntly stated.

Yuma ignored him. Instead, he chose his target. "Gauche! Do you have a ten?"

Gauche shook his head. "Nope. Go fish." Yuma pouted but drew a card. It was Ryouga's turn.

"Yuma. Do you have a _ten_?"

"What?! No fair!" Yuma relunctantly gave his ten to Ryouga. Droite's turn came.

"Um. Kaito. Do you have a seven?" Kaito shook his head. Droite drew a card. Kotori went next.

"Um...Droite-san. Do you have a seven?" Droite gave her her seven. Kaito went next.

"Ryouga. Hand over your king." Ryouga tched and threw him the card. Kaito caught it with ease. Gauche was next.

"Droite. Your eight please." Droite glared at him and handed him the card. And last was Rio.

"Kaito. Your jack please. And I don't mean your Jack-persona." Everyone stared at her, especially Kaito.

"What are you talking about?"

Rio blinked a few times. "What do you mean abou-?"

"I'm talking about-"

"There you go interrupting me again. Don't you think that people will-"

"They won't care. Instead,-"

"My, my! The couple is arguing with each other! What a lovely argument! They seem to have forgotten about us!" Gauche spoke in a Pegasus voice. Rio, Kaito, Ryouga, and Droite glared at him.

"I don't think they are arguing as a couple," Droite angrily said. Since Yuma was oblivious to the whole ordeal, he accidently countered Droite's statement.

"Well, I think they are. Once, I remember my dad cutting off my mom in mid-sentence when he knew what she was going to say. Now that I think about it, they had this exact same argument..." Yuma trailed off when he noticed that he was receiving various types of expressions.

Gauche smirked. "My point proven. Yuma's parents, a married couple, had an argument like this. Katio and Rio-san, boyfriend and girlfriend, had an argument like this. What does that tell us? It tells us-"

"That's enough Gauche!" Kaito and Droite yelled at the same time. Yuma and Kotori blinked while Ryouga and Rio glared at Gauche. Gauche smirked, sighed, and shook his head.

Rio spoke, "Going back to where we were before Gauche-san interrupted us...Kaito, your jack!"

Kaito smirked. "I don't have a jack."

Rio widened her eyes in mock surprise. Then she smirked. Kaito watched her expressions carefully. "Really? Check again."

Kaito checked again. "I don't." _'What is she thinking?'_

Rio smirked even wider. "You do. Your Jack-_persona_."

Kaito glared at her. "Again, what are you talking about? Who is this Jack person?"

Rio raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't know who Jack is? Jack Atlas? But your personality is _exactly _like his! You guys even dress the same!"

Kaito deepened his glare. "I do not find it amusing that people compare me to someone I am not aware of."

Rio smirked. "Oh really? So you don't like it when people compare you to someone you don't know? Okay, I'll rephrase my sentence. You are just like Ryouga."

"WHAT?!" Ryouga bellowed and stood up. He got stares from everyone. "Rio. What are you doing? Why are you acting this way? Please stop!"

Rio blinked repeatedly at him. "Stop with what? What are you talking about ani?" Before Ryouga could answer, Rio shook her head at him. "Never mind. It's my turn. Um...Kaito. Do you have a five?" Everyone widened her eyes at her. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Kaito stared at her. Rio felt his stare. They locked eyes. "You don't remember about the argument we had about this..._weird person _named Jack Atlas?"

Rio blinked her eyes confusedly. "What are you talking about? Who's Jack Atlas?"

Kaito shook his head. "Nevermind. Either way-"

Kotori gasped, thus interrupting Kaito. "Rio-san! Could it be that-"

"It's not Kotori-san!" Rio smiled brightly. "Don't worry about that!"

"Don't worry about what?" Ryouga asked suspiciously.

Rio smiled sheepishly. "It's something for a certain individual that I'm related too."

Ryouga narrowed his eyes. "That does not make sense."

Rio smirked. "It's not supposed to..."

* * *

"Well, we shall be going then!" Yuma exclaimed as they finished their last game of Go Fish. He stood up, and Kotori followed suit.

"Yeah. Us too," Gauche commented as he and Droite stood up.

When Gauche finished stating that, Kotori and Yuma said goodbye to the group and left to their respective houses.

"I guess we should also go home too-"

"What are you talking about Ryouga? The rarest bird of all time was spotted here at night! This could be my one in a lifetime chance!" Rio argued.

"Don't you mean 'once' in a lifetime chance?" Ryouga corrected.

Rio shook her head. "Nope. _One_ in a lifetime chance. In other words, I'm staying here!"

"How are you planning to see the bird in the dark?" Kaito asked Rio.

Rio blinked up in surprise. She turned to Droite, who was watching them carefully. _'Oh no! How come I barely took note of how I talked with Kaito? I'm sorry Droite-...Wait...Am I sorry? Ouch. Why does my chest hurt...Could it be because of that...?'_

Rio came out of her train of thought. She looked at Kaito, who was still expecting an answer. "Um...I bought these night vision binoculars when I went shopping this morning...That's how..." Rio trailed off uncertainly which caused Kaito to narrow his eyes at her again. Why was she acting like that?

Droite saw the exchange between them and lightly sighed in sadness. _'I guess Kaito really does care for her...I know I said that I wouldn't stop fighting in the battle of love, but if he is happy with her, I guess I can cheer him on.'_

"Kaito." Kaito turned to Droite. Droite smiled at him. "Be happy."

"What?" Kaito asked.

Droite ignored him and turned to Rio and walked over to her. Rio blinked repeatedly. She took out her hand. "I hope to meet you again Rio-san."

Rio smiled sweetly and accepted her hand. "Likewise Droite-san."

Droite went back to Gauche's side. Gauche smiled down at her. _'She finally understood...' _"Well, bye. Kaito, Rio, and Ryouga. See you guys later." Gauche and Droite walked away to their hotel room.

Rio sighed. "Well, that was interesting...I guess..." The two guys stared at her. "What...? I just spoke what's on everyone's mind."

"What happened?" Kaito asked her.

Rio and Ryouga blinked in confusion. "What happened with what?" Rio asked him.

"Kotori mentioned something that happened before you guys came here...You told her not to worry about it."

Rio widened her eyes. _'This guy is observant.' _But Rio decided to have the tide of the conversation turn into her favor. She smirked. "Why so interested-"

"Answer the question," Kaito interrupted. Rio twitched.

Meanwhile, Ryouga was looking at them back and forth. What was going on?

Rio was starting to get angry. Can't he see that she does not want Ryouga to get worried? "It's not your business. Why do you care anyway?!" she yelled at him.

Kaito just stared at her. "People shouldn't hide injuries. They will regret them later."

Rio blinked in surprise and embarrassment. Ryouga looked at her. "What is he talking about Rio? What injury? Is that why you were acting strange during the game?"

Rio looked at her ani. "Well, this is what happened..."

_She and Kotori were walking to another shop. But on the way there, they saw that a robber was running away on some roller skates. Everyone moved out of the way because they did not want to get run over. Kotori did the same, but Rio did not. She stood in front of the robber. The robber got frightened and tried to slow down, but it was too late. The robber collided with her, and they both harshly crashed on the sidewalk. Rio told someone to call the police. Since they both fell to the ground and the robber was not wearing a helmet, their heads hurt so much that they couldn't stand up without having a dizziness in the head. _

_"Rio-san!" Kotori was by her side in an instant. "Are you okay?!"_

_Rio sat up with the help of Kotori. "Don't worry Kotori-san! I'm okay!" She looked to the side and saw the robber moaning in pain. With the help of Kotori, she was able to stand up. "Ouch!" Rio touched her head. Kotori looked at her in worry._

_"Rio-san! Are you really okay? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"_

_Rio shook her head. "No need Kotori-san! This pain will go away soon enough! Look! The police are here!" Both Rio and Kotori saw the police arriving. The police thanked Rio after she told them what happened. They arrested the guy and took off. Rio and Kotori watched them go. Immediately after that, Yuma called Kotori. She told Rio, and Rio called Ryouga to convince him. At that time, she did not know what her head injury was going to cause._

"I see. That's why you asked me for a jack and why you started talking about this Jack Atlas person," Kaito commented.

Rio nodded saddly. "I guess so. I didn't even have a jack at that time!"

Ryouga looked at her and sighed. "Rio. We are going to the hospital now to see that that injury does not get worse. No objections."

Rio nodded. "Okay. Let's go. But..." Rio turned to Kaito. Kaito raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you want to come with us?"

"What?!" Ryouga yelled.

Rio blinked repeatedly at him. "What did I say?"

"Ryouga. Calm down." Kaito said that so calmly that Ryouga glared at him.

"Whatever. Rio! Do not invite Kaito again!"

Again, Rio blinked. "I invited Kaito? Well, that does make sense. He did make me realize that injuries shouldn't be hidden. Well, Kaito. Do you-"

"I absolutely forbid it!" Ryouga interrupted. Rio glared at him. She was about to retort something when Kaito spoke.

"Don't worry. I won't go. But just go safely you two. I'll be going." With that, Kaito started the walk to his house.

"Kaito!" Kaito turned at the sound of Rio's voice. "Next time, reveal my injuries in private." Ryouga's jaw dropped while Kaito smirked.

"Sure." He walked away. Rio looked to see Ryouga fuming like a volcano waiting to erupt.

"What did I do?" Ryouga managed to calm down. _'Calm down. I have to remember that she's not right in the head.'_

"Let's just head to the hospital..." Ryouga bent down and picked up Rio's shopping bags. Rio smiled, and they walked side by side in the night.

* * *

**Finally! Yeah...I'm sorry if Gauche and Droite are OC. This is my first time writing them, and if you guys recall, I did not watch Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal previously until now. And I am too lazy to go watch the episodes. In other words, I have no clue on how they act, so I'm sorry. I wanted to make something centered on just Kaito/Rio/Droite but as you can see, things got out of hand. If you guys felt confused, don't worry I understand. I confused myself as well. I think that's it...Oh yeah! Yuna's "I'm flaring up in a bing!" is my own version of 'Kattobing da ore!" There you go...~Ja ne!**


End file.
